How To Rock A Secret Talent
by evelynlamprou11349
Summary: Zander Robbins gets transfered to Brewster High where he meets a girl who doesn't really like music and is in a wierd relationship. Trying to get to know the girl that "dislikes" music he realises she has a secret talent that makes him fall in love with her but what happens when past is repeated?WARNING:Kind Of a dark theme and I can't control the missing words
1. How to rock a weird new girl

The amazingly handsome,musical talented Zander Robbins walked through the doors of his new high school with much confidence.

He searched for his new locker and along the way some kids stopped him and greeted him. Already 5 minutes in his new school and he was already pretty popular.

Reaching his new locker he spotted a girl dressed in black and blue colours. She had black long hair with one a few blue highlights...maybe one or two. Pretty cool Zander thought. She had something different on her. A different style.

The girl closed her locker and turned around. When he saw Zander she realised he must be a new students or else she would knew him.

"Hey. You must be the new student." The mysterious girl said and held out her hand for himto shake it. As he shook her hand he said " Hey, Zander Robbins "

"Can I help you with something ? Are you lost ? Do you need help to find your class or something ?" The girl said quickly.

"Actually I was gonna leave some books in my locker" Zander says pointing to the locker next to the girl. He opens it throughs everybooks except his music books inside and closes it again. "But can you saw me where is the music room?" He asked politely.

"Sure I am heading to it right now in fact. I can walk you there." The girl smiles to him. As they walk down the hallway Zander suddendly remembers that the girl hasn't told him her name yet. She was pretty so he let his flirty side to take on.

"So...would you like to tell me your name or should I just call you..."The hot girl next to my locker" ?"Zander winks at the girl.

The girl looked at him with a really wierd look in her face...a mix of anger and confusion. She shaked her head."Stevie Baskara. But my close friends call me Evie...Vie...mostly Vie...yeah I like the sound of Vie or just simply Stevie." the girl was bubling a little which was quite amusing for Zander.

Zander grins at the girl but she quickly adds " And about that other statement...I have a boyfriend." And for some reason Zander's grin disappears...and reappears when he actually thinks about the tone of her voice...sad...she said it in a sad tone. And his grin disappears again as 100 senarios go through his mind about why would he say it in such a tone ? And that night comes to his mind again. Why does he have to connect everything that happens to any ,really, girl with...her...her...and he starts thinking of whoever her was again and suddendly he looks like he was going to cry. He shakes his head...

Maybe they don't have something serious. Maybe she doesn't even like ! That's why she is sad!

He shakes his head and changes the subject. "Sooo...do you like music?" He asks. The most important factor for him to pick a girlfriend. She must love music. Just like him. He was musical talented. He knew everything about music. And he was already liking this girl so he might as well get to know her more.

The girl took a moment to anwser. "Not really...I don't hate it but I don't love it either." What?! The girl has evething in Zander's list for the perfect girl except the most important!

He coughs nervously. The girl adds "But my boyfriend is in a band. He doesn't really let me involve with his music. He doesn'even allow me to do anything that has to do withh music." Stevie says.

"Your boyfriend tell you what to do ?" Zander scoffs " Girl music is something you have inside you. He can't stop you from listening to music." Zander says. What the hell was wrong with her was a couple of hours at the school and he was already suspicious about Stevie's boyfriend even if he just met her. It was like he could understand her. " He is the lead singer to the school's most popular band he basically runs this school. " the girl says getting angry. He met him like half an hour ago and he was judging her boyfriend!" Oh yeah. Thay gives gives him the right to tell you what to do!" Zander says a0getting angry too! Another girl that doesn't understand! " He could kill you if he saw you talking to me right now!" Stevie screams trying to sound...proud (?) about her boyfriend and suddendly she realises the words that came out of her. Zander's jaws drops thinking...not this is again. But then again maybe jer boyfriend was overprotective.

Schratch that. There was definetely something going on and he wasn't going to let this happen again...

"You are late for class." She say in a more calm voice."Then there is no point in going right ?" Zander says. Right now he was just needed to befriends with her. Get to know someone. Make some new friends.

"You seriously want to make a bad impression at your music teacher at you very first day at school ?" Stevie looks at the new boy at disbelief.

"Please. Everyone knows music class has nothing more to teach me" Zander scoffs. The tension from the orevious conversation had long gone."Saw me the school ?" Zander asks the girl. Stevie checks her watch. What's the point of going to class now? "Sure."and they continue their walk down the hallway.

"So...why did you changed schools in the middle of the semester."Zander freezes. Normally he would lie like he did to a couple of kids before and tell her that his parents move out and he had to transfer school.

But thinking about their previous wierd conversation and the fact that she was the first friend he made at his new school he thought he could tell her the real reasons why. Plus now he was now fully suspisious there was something wrong with their relationship between her and her boyfriend he might as well tell her what was he going to do AGAIN to protect a new friend.

"I beat a guy up so much I sent him to the hospital and the school suspended me and forced me to change school." Stevie was schocked and stopped walking immeadiatelly "Why would you do that ?!" She yells a little bit scared. Zander throughs a hand over her mouth "Sh! Stop yelling " the girl relaxes.

"He was an abusive asshole. He tried raping my best girl friend...Well ex best girl-friend." Zander said with a smirk in his face while Stevie was schocked. Really shocked. "He deserved what he got" he add and he turnt to face the girl " And I would do it again if I had to "he says with a serious expression. After the whole fiasco with his now ex best friend and the whole conversation she had with Stevie before he was sure the was something wrong with her boyfriend.

"Why ex best friend ?" Stevie ask with curiosity " She was "in love" with him and he thinks I was the bad guys for beating up her boyfriend" Zander anwsers rolling his eyes at the thought...how stupid was his ex best friend.

Stevie looked nervous the whole time he was talkimg about his past " Let's change the subject to something more happy " Zanded suggest

"You know what? I like you ! You are going to be my new best friend and forget about what your "boyfriend" said. I am going to teach you EVERYTHING you have to know about music!" He said putting air quots to the word "boyfriend". Stevie rolled her eyes. "We are pretty serious with him you know" she snaps "and you might as well get to know him" she says with a smile.

NEW STORY FROM HTRobsessed! IT'S GOING TO HAVE ALMOST...4 TO 5 CHAPTERS RATED T CAUSE OF SOME DARK THEMES. CHARACTERS A BIT...OUT OF CHARACTER. Warning:WORDS MIGHT MAGICALLY DESAPPEAR CAUSE I CAN'T CONTROL THIS YET

Question:Why do I feel this is a little bit rush ?

I'll update a chapter every Thursday

AND PM ME PEOPLE ! LET'S TALK ZEVIE!

Review!


	2. Chapter 2 Secret Talents Part 1

Chapter two

A week later

"So she was all like "hey Nelson" with that beautiful smile of hers and I was like "H-H-Hi Gra-Gra-Grace" and the I panicked and run away like I was being chased by a dog. I am telling you guys it was so embarassing..." Nelson says sadly as he walked down the hall with Kevin on his left and Zander in his right.

" Dude chill. Grace likes you. She doesn't really care if you act like an idiot" Zander tells his friend that shoots him a glare" Hey you are here to boost my confidence not make me feel worse!" Nelson snaps. Kevin and Zander laugh a little and Zander add "Come on it's not like you and Grace have the worst relationship in the school" he says with a knowing look.

"Dude will you get over it !Stevie is not even your type anyways! Also she likes her BOYFRIEND! Hell she might even be in love with him! Stop trying to convince her or even us something is wrong with their relationship!" Kevin snaps " You are here for a week they've been dating for 4 years!" he whisper-yells once again.

Zander looks at him in confusion "She is exactly my type. Her little "boyfriend" prevents her from not to be." Zander says crossing his arms. "Also,I might be in this school for a week but she has opened up to me. Shs might be "in love with him" but she looks more like she is his dog and I don't like people treating my friends like that!You know her! You see how she acts when she is around him! This isn't a healthy behavior!" Zander says to the two boys.

"Ok their relationship might be weird but not that weird. I agree with the fact that she does everything he wants her too,"Nelson starts sitting on one of the lunch tables,the other two follow suit,"but you Zander are hitting on her the whole time!"

"Am not!"he starts "I just want her to join the band!" He tells the two boys in front of him look at him with a weird face "Dude," Nelson starts "She doesn't sing or play any instuments," Kevin continues "She doesn't even like getting involved with music that much" Nelson says once again "And not to forget that her boyfriend is in a the most popular band in the school " Kevin continues "WHY THE HECK WOULD SHE WANT TO JOIN THIS BAND ?! " Nelson and Kevin exclaim at the same hitting Zander at the forehead with their hands "OUCH!"Zander yells.

From the other side of the courtyard Kacey and Stevie approach. Kacey waves at the boys and takes a sit besides Kevin and they start talking about that awful math teacher that made them partners at that ridiculous assignment. Stevie crosses her arms and rolls her eyes. She turns to live as Zander looks behind him to see if her freakish boyfriend is anywhere near them. After a quick glance he grabs her wrist pulling her down and she lands at his right thigh, his right arm on her shoulder and he whispers something really close to her ear. Nelson and Kevin roll their eyes and continue their comversation with Kacey, catching a glimpse of the couple next to them every now and then.

With his face dangeriously close to hers he whispers something more and Stevie angrily rolls her eyes and gets of him as he laughs at her reaction.

"Come on Kacey let's go."Stevie says grabbing her friends hand and pulling her up "Bye guys" the girls yell" Bye Kacey,bye Vie" they boys wave.

Kevin turns angrily to Zander "What did you tell her this time?" And he rolls his eyes as Zander smirks "Relax dude.I just thought since you said she doesn't know how to play a instuments I offered to teach her."

"Offered?"Nelson asks."More like forced her"Kevin smirks"Whatever. Also don't worry I wasn't hitting on her. I will try to get to know better her boyfriend"He says and gets of the table.

AFTER SCHOOL

Zander's house

Zander was sitting at his huge bedroom strumming his ukelele and sometimes his guitar. Where was she ? Was she really not going to come? Maybe her little boyfriend told her not to come and she listen to him, Zander thinks sarcastically. Why there is always have to be something wrong with the girls he meets ?

Suddendly his phone rings signaling he has a new text. He grabs his phone from his desk. He checks his messages...Kacey

Kacey: Sup cutie ? :-)

Zander smiles and rolls his eye at her atempt to flirt with him since she was obviously flirting with Kevin too this clicks new message and types a quick reply .

Zander:Sup hotie? :-) What can I do for you ?

Not even 3 seconds later his phone rings again.

Kacey: You, me 2morrow that new pizza place downtown at 7:30. How does that sound ? ;-)

Zander laughs again and types another short reply,

Zander: Well since you've figured out every detail who am I to destroy your plans ? See ya then :-)

He presses send and throws his phone on his desk. He sighs as the door rings. Finally! He thinks. He runs down stares and opens the door.

"It was about time Vie! What took you so long ?!" Zander says frusterated. Stevie looks at him up and down once and says ,"Dude, I didn't realise this was a pj party. " Zander rolls his eyes "It's 9 p.m , you were supposed to be there 30 minutes ago. For a moment I thought you stood me up."It's Stevie's turn to roll her eyes "So why am I here ?" She says in a boring voice and you could hear she was eating bubble gum.

Zander motions upstairs to his room and Stevie with no hesitstion she goes first. She enters his room sitting on the edge of his bed. She takes her shoes of and throws them in a corner. She then takes her jacket off and throws it at Zander's desk besides his phone.

"Glad you are confy cause we are gonna stay up pretty late..." Zander says and winks at the girl who her jaws drops "Lesson number one. PIANO!" Zander screams. "You expect me to learn how to play the piano in a night ? And I told you I am not interested in learning how to play any instrument!"

Zander grabs her by her arm and leads her to another 's jaw drops once again. There were instruments hanging all over the walls. A giant piano in the middle and a couch at a corner of the room.

On one of the walls there was the biggest collection of CD and music albums from the most famous to the most obscure bands. Stevie was amazed.

"So this giant thing is called a pianooo.." Zander says like he is talking to a 5-year-old. Stevie shoots him a glare "I know that idiot . Can we start already . I want to get this over with." She says annoyed. "Baby please, it took me 3 whole years to master the piano, I want to teach you...music...I don't do miracles" Zander says rolling his eyes.

Five minutes later Zander has show her a first look of the notes and he has play them for her at the piano. Both of them were sitting at the stool when Zander starts "Let's start with something easy...like five notes at a time so you can get used to it a little. I don't expect you to be a proffecional after 5 minutes." He hands Stevie a peice of paper with a simple song. Stevie takes it and looks at it for a good 10 seconds.

"Need any help ?" Zander asks calmily and points to the first note,Stevie hesitates and starts playing the song perfectly. Now it's time for Zander's jaw to drop and he whispers "Are you sure you have never done this before?" Stevie looks at him wierdly "Dude I haven't touch an instrument in my life." Zander stands up and grabs his backbag he finds a piece of paper and hands it to her with a smirk. "If you can play this I will stand up to class tomorrow and tell I love him" Stevie laughs and say" Why would you challenge me? " Zander nervously says "Just want to find out something..." Stevie looks at him and then at the paper. After a whole minute she throws the paper at the floor and plays the song perfectly. "It took me THREE WHOLE YEARS to just learn to play this song and you memorized it in one minute" Zander was amazed."And you are so suprised why...?Also you'll have to tell you LOOOOVE him tomorrow so good luck with that!" Stevie laughs looks at her watch. 1a.m she reads. "Can I sleepover? It's kind of late?" She says. Not that she was expecting an anwers cause 3 seconds later she was already put of the room. Zander couldn't believe what he saw. And on top of that he lost the challenge.

Zander watches her leave with his jaw on the floor. He runs to his bedroom grabs his cellphone and calls Nelson "SHE MEMORIZED ONE OF THE MOST DIFFUCULT SONGS IN LESS THAN 1 MINUTE AND PLAYED IT ON THE PIANO!" Nelson obviously suprised he whispers "Can you shut up! It's late and I was sleeping! Also come on dude! It's impossible to memorize the song in less than a minute!And she doesn't know how to play." Nelson didn't believe him for a second"SHE DID! I CANNOT BELIEVE IT IT TOOK ME YEARS TO LEARN HOW TO PLAY THE PIANO AND SHE LEARN IN FIVE FREAKING MINUTES" Zander yells once again . "Tell me everything!" And with that Zander explains the whole situation to Nelson . "She is propably sleeping at the couch I'll talk to her tomorrow g'night" "G'night"

PM people always love to talk to you!

It's awfully written I know I know but I could use some feedback please !

Disclaimer:I don't own HTR

Also in the next chapter I am planning on letting you learn some stuff about Stevie's boyfriend too. Aslo a virtual hug to my friend Animalfriendship


	3. Chapter 3 Secret Talents part 2

Next morning

Zander couldn't sleep all night. What the hell had happened?! Stevie couldn't just master the piano in five minutes! She was lying to him! She had to! Zander wake up at six in the morning,got dressed and walked downstairs were Stevie was sleeping at the couch. Thank god he lived alone cause he didn't think his parents would love it waking them up like that...

"Yo Vie wake up !" He basically screamed. Stevie being shocked of his unpleasant way to wake her up accidentally rolled of the couch amd hit her head at the wooden table.

"UGH! Dude !" She yelled holding her head. Zander realised his mistake and ran to her. "Oh my god! Are you ok?!" He asked with concern. "Don't apologise ,I forgive you !" Stevie says with sarcasm.

"Hey! I'm not the one who's supposed to apoligise! You lied to me last night !" He said helping her sit back at the couch."What are you talking about" Stevie raised an eyebrow,she was more calm now. "Why didn't you tell me you knew how to play the piano?" Zander asked calming himself down too.

"I didn't lie to you. I didn't know how to play the piano untill you showed me yesterday." Stevie said truthfully."I just show you the notes, and how they're played"Zander says.

They have a couple of seconds in silence until Zander speaks"Wanna try another instrument? Who knows..you might be a music genius as well"He says wih a warm smile. He really wanted to see what she was capable of. Music was his life and even though he knew the girl for only

A couple of weeks he liked her character, Her attitude and the way she opened up to him. Maybe she enjoyed music too...Maybe the whole problem was that stupid boyfriend of hers. He seemed to be most of Zander's problem...And that's when it hit him that he had to meet up with him tommorow.

Zander grabbed his guitar from the stand. "So here's what we gonna do. Imma show you the notes and how are they played,and then you are gonna try out."He says really clamly so he sounds like he is whispering.

He shows her the notes carefully and after he is done he hands her the sheet with the music grabs she guitar is not right...She shouldn't be messing with music.

After she is done with the song, she looks at Zander."So...?"

Zander smiles widely "You my lady,have a rare combination of talents " he stands up from the couch and goes up to his room...she follows suit"You have a photographic memory and a music ear all at once!"He says getting all excited, she gets confused though "And this means...?"

"I show you the notes and since you have photographic memory you remember exactly were they are placed at the instrument and since you have a music ear or acoustic memory (A/N I don't know how to call it...so it's like...she remember the exact sound the notes make) you know how the notes sound like and you can play any song immideately!" He was smiling like a little kid that just recieved candy "You,my love, were born to be a musician!" He yells hugging her

Finally the girl that he so likes and is like his best friend completes rule #1 in his "Perfect Girlfriend" list .

"Tommorow yoy are invited at Ryan's band practice" his smile fades.

"Who's Ryan?"he raises and eyebrow.

"My boyfriend duh" she says as she grab her back and gets ready to leave.

Maybe he should add another rule at the perfect girlfriend list...Rule #10..."She must be single"...Sigh...

-A/N-

Okay so I was on vacation and I couldn't update but now I am back!...with this lame thing I call my story...So I am thinking of giving up this story cause it's not really nice anyways...

We'll see

Review tell me what's you opinion and most importantly TALKKK TO MEEE! I don't care if you are shy... I just LOVEtalking to people so much it's ridiculous...send me suggestion pairing you would like me to write about! My twitter is evelynlamp11349 ...and basically my...everything else is that username too...I LOOOOOOVE social media! (Translation: I LOOOOOOVE stalking Max Schneider on every single one of his social media)

K...

Bye!


End file.
